Procurar e Destruir
Procurar e Destruir é um modo de equipes no CrossFire e um dos mais favoritos pelos jogadores. Ele é bem parecido com o modo Eliminação, mas com um objetivo para o BL de detonar a bomba em locais estratégicos do mapa, enquanto o GR está lá para impedir que isso ocorra. Configurações Cada rodada tem um temporizador, que faz a contagem regressiva a partir de 02:20. Somente aqueles que entrar no jogo antes 02:00 será capaz de jogar a rodada. Host pode ajustar as opções para fazer os mapas tanto Corpo a corpo, somente pistola, or Somente snipers. Este modo pode consistir a 5,7,9,11 e 13 vitórias para terminar o jogo. Configurações do servidor-exclusivo Elite Mode= This option is only available in CF Korea and CF Japan. It enable weapon purchases in-match, allowing players to buy one of their 10 chosen weapons in each classes before each round begins. TP is used as currency in Elite Mode - if players don't have enough TPs to buy anything, they will be forced to stick with an USP (GR) or Glock-18 (BL) |-| Friendly Fire= This option is only available in CF China. As its name suggests, Friendly Fire makes players vulnerable to teammate's bullets, so everyone must be extra careful with potshots and spraying. The damage taken is less severe than enemies fire however (To prevent griefing). |-| Tournament Mode= This option is only available in official CFS Tournament client, called Elimination x2. It's still the basic S&D but has no rounds limit. Instead, the first match ends when two teams have played a total of 9 rounds - afterward, both team will switch side and the game continue until a team scores 10 win, at which point the match will end with said team becoming winner. Tying is possible in this mode. Como jogar Similar ao Eliminação, Black List e Global Risk nascem em diferentes lugares do mapa e tentam eliminar a outra equipe para ganhar a rodada. Nesse modo, Soldados Black List devem ativar e detonar a bomba antes do tempo acabar. Os Global Risk devem eliminar os Black List antes que a bomba seja detonada. Lista de mapas Page 1= ANKARA.png|Ankara Ankara_2.png|Ankara 2.0 Aztec.png|Aztec (Aztec) BlackWidow.png|Black Widow BlackWidow-2.png|Black Widow 2.0 Bunker.png|Bunker CASTLE.png|Castle CEYHAN.png|Ceyhan |-| Page 2= ChinatownS&D.png|Chinatown Christmas-Icon.png|Christmas CrossS&D.png|Crossroad Compound_Icon.png|Compound LobbyMapDust.png|Desert (Dust2) Desert-2.png|Desert 2.0 (Dust2) DesertStormMapIcon.png|Desert Storm DowntownMapIcon.png|Downtown |-| Page 3= Drillship.png|Drillship EAGLEEYE.png|Eagle Eye FactorySD.png|Factory Festival.png|Festival Greece1.png|Greece Hotel_Map_Icon.png|Hotel MEXICO.png|Mexico Mine_Map_Icon.png|The Mine |-| Page 4= Morocco.png|Morocco PortIcon.png|Port PowerSupply.png|Power Supply (Inferno) SantoriaMapIcon.png|Santoria Spain.png|Spain SubBase.png|Sub Base Union_Station.png|Subway Variants *Ghost Mode *Suppression Mode *Spy Mode *GPS Mode *Bot Search & Destroy Trivia *Este é o único modo utilizado em Torneios Internacionais do CrossFire até agora. *S&D is well-known by the high EXP rewards, as this game mode on average takes longer to finish than any other mode. Besides, successful bomb plant/defusing also give additional experience points. The skill level tends to be higher in S&D as there is no possibility to respawn, and players come for a challenge. ** Despite respawn is technically not featured in this mode, it is actually possible for players to respawn back into the round by deserting then returning back into the round before the time of the round is less than 2:00. However, this is only recommended for players who are ready to lose any kills they have scored before deserting the round or who are ready to have a bad Win/Lose record in Search & Destroy mode. Gallery Category:Game Modes Category:Search and Destroy Category:CrossFire